Not So Fearless Now
by OnceUponACaskett
Summary: The huge spider in Lexa's tent causes some problems for her and Clarke tries to come to the rescue...TRIES being the key word here.


**Based on the Tumblr prompt below:** _ **Person A is deathly afraid of spiders and always calls Person B over to kill the spider for them. If Person B doesn't find/kill the spider, Person A freaks out so Person B lets them stay at their place.**_

 **A/N: I kind of deviated from the prompt and used it more for inspiration than actual guidelines to follow for this. BTW, I have HUGE arachnophobia and this was so difficult to write without picturing giant spiders crawling around my bed. At the expense of the nightmare I will now have, please enjoy this :)**

Clarke was just a few yards from Lexa's tent when a shrill scream sounded from within. Without thinking, Clarke sprinted the remaining distance and shoved the flaps at the entrance aside. Oh why had Lexa sent her guards away for the night already? What if she was in danger?

Drawing the dagger that she now always kept with her, the blonde frantically looked around to see what was amiss. She was momentarily stunned by the sight before her. The great and fierce Commander Lexa, Heda of the twelve—now thirteen with the official joining of the Skaikru—clans was standing precariously balanced on her throne, her eyes furiously scanning the floor.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Clarke made her presence known. "What the _hell_ is going on, Lexa? Was that you that screamed bloody murder just now?"

Finally realizing that someone else was in her tent, Lexa looked at her and immediately blushed in embarrassment. "I apologize for startling you, Clarke. However, I seem to have a troublesome issue to deal with."

"And what would that be?" the blonde asked, taking a step forward.

And just as Lexa had seemed to have calmed down somewhat, she shot out a hand and said, "Wait, Clarke, don't move!"

She stopped moving instantly. "What? Why?"

Taking a deep, settling breath, Lexa said, "There is a rather large spider crawling around my tent somewhere and now I do not know where it is."

It took a second for Clarke to realize just what the other woman had told her. When it clicked, she couldn't help but laugh, causing Lexa to frown at her antics. Since coming down to Earth, Clarke had seen a number of various animals and insects, only a handful of which actually made her squeamish or bothered her (most of them lie on the animal spectrum anyway). She'd encountered the eight-legged arachnids plenty of times before and they never harmed her so she didn't mind them.

However, to gather the knowledge and become witness to the fact that the fearless Head Lexa was afraid of _spiders_ of all things was just priceless. She never would've guessed that this would be one of the only weaknesses the Commander had.

As soon as she stopped laughing, her hands coming up to wipe away a couple of stray tears, she asked, "Okay, Lexa, where did you last see the spider? I'll kill it for you."

"I assure you, Clarke, this is no laughing matter," the brunette said stiffly, mortified that Clarke of all people had been the one to catch her in this state of distress. She pointed at her bed. "But I last saw it over there."

Shaking her head in amusement, Clarke walked over to the bed, her eyes alert for the slightest movement on the furs or on the surrounding ground. After a minute of searching, she told Lexa, "I don't see—What the fuck is that?!"

Jumping back in surprise, Clarke watched as a spider that was almost as big as her head scurried out from underneath the bed and quickly made its way to other side of the tent near Lexa. The other woman hastily leapt from her perch, grabbed Clarke's hand, and yanked her out of the tent.

"Lexa, what _was_ that thing?" the blonde demanded to know. "It sure as hell didn't look like any spiders _I've_ seen before!"

"And I doubt it would," she replied. "Those kinds of spiders are rarely found around these woods anymore. They were somehow affected by the radiation and mutated. Now you can see why you found me standing on my throne." Red colored her cheeks as she remembered it.

"So what're you gonna do about…that _thing?_ "

"I will have one of my warriors kill it tomorrow. It should stay put for the night now that we are not there to disturb it."

Silence descended upon the two as they stood closer together than they normally would. It was Clarke who decided to break it and speak.

"You can stay with me in my tent tonight."

Her offer surprised Lexa, though she did not show it. "You do not have to do that, Clarke."

She shook her head. "I insist. After all, I was the one who failed to kill the spider and got you exiled from your tent for the night. And besides, I'm your girlfriend so what does it matter?"

The Commander lightly frowned. "But you did not—"

"Lexa," she said, stopping her mid-sentence. "I really, _really_ don't mind." Her eyes locked with very green ones as she tried to convey what she meant by that. They had only been in a relationship for a few weeks and had yet to have sex. Clarke had wanted to take it slow and Lexa was willing to do anything for her. She would wait if that was what Clarke wanted.

Now, however, Clarke was ready. She'd spent the last couple nights in Tondc thinking about it while she laid in the tent she'd been given for her visit from the Ark. She had actually been on her way to Lexa's tent in order to tell her so, but the spider fiasco had put a temporary halt in her plans. She saw the realization dawn on the brunette's face as she grasped the whole meaning behind Clarke's words.

"Are you certain, Clarke? I told you that I would wait for as long as you wanted."

The blonde nodded and bit her lip. "I don't think I've ever been more certain of anything else in my life." Taking one of Lexa's hands in hers, she pulled her away towards her tent, excited for the long night ahead of her.


End file.
